


虐狗罐

by StoneElephantInTheWood (sj503841764)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sj503841764/pseuds/StoneElephantInTheWood
Summary: *授权翻译*圣诞快乐*“那东西是干什么用的？”“我真高兴你问了，队长。这个叫……公开场合狂秀恩爱罐。简短点说，叫虐狗罐。”“虐狗罐。”及川和岩泉同时复读了一遍，不敢置信。“然后，无论何时只要你们俩干了什么可能破坏我们队里小孩的纯洁的事儿，你们就得往罐子里放钱。”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	虐狗罐

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The PDA jar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230951) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



“够了。”花卷突然凶凶地说道。“这一切必须现在就结束。我们得谈谈。”

花卷说这话时他用上了这辈子最严肃的语气，这就是为啥岩泉知道接下来会有一大堆屁话出现。这种语气，以及松川现在就站在花卷身后，交叉着双臂，绷紧肌肉，样子活像个该死的保镖这个事实。岩泉实在太熟悉他俩的弱智小品了，所以他痛苦地呻吟起来。当他俩有礼貌地请求加入及川和岩泉的秘密午餐会时，他就该知道他俩一定要搞事了。

你问，为啥及川和岩泉要开秘密午餐会？事情是这样的：及川永远没法在他们教室里或屋顶上吃午饭，因为这些地方实在太常规了，到处都有及川那些笑闹声很大的女粉，纠缠着让及川品尝她们自制的午餐，好像她们以为只要自己的烹饪技术足够出色，及川就会和她们其中之一约会一样——他不会，但他也从来都不拒绝她们的请求，而这每每都会影响及川正餐的食欲。所以他就开始在部活室里吃午餐，而理所当然的，他把岩泉也拉过来和他一起，因为自己一个人吃午餐“实在太无聊了”。

好的一面是，部活室着实是个令人心情愉快的地方，在这里能完全摆脱女粉的纠缠。

坏的一面是，在花卷和松川面前，这个世界上就没有什么所谓安全场所。

“我不知道你在说什么……”岩泉抱怨着：“但我昨天晚上没怎么睡觉，所以闭上嘴。别说话。”

他很累。真的太累了。岩泉最近一直学习到筋疲力尽，因为他知道，迟早会有几所好大学看上及川、邀请他。好大学总有高标准，因此岩泉不能让自己的成绩有一丁点下滑，如果他想跟自己最好的朋友一起上大学的话——而他正打算这么做。因为，无论如何，没有岩泉，及川没法在大学里生存下去。

“你跟我们讲你现在要睡觉？在那地方睡？”松川挑着眉质问道。

“你看我像在干嘛，准备热身打排球？”

几秒前，他简单地说了句“大腿”，及川就立刻懂了，他换了换坐在地上的姿势，以便岩泉能把他的腿当枕头使。岩泉立刻躺在了上面，打算小睡一会儿。及川腿上的肌肉相当发达是事实，但岩泉从来都不喜欢太软的枕头，所以他相当习惯在及川的大腿上睡觉这事儿。

“拜托，岩泉。”花卷面无表情。“我们得尽快进行这次谈话，这对我们整支队伍都非常重要。”

岩泉又呻吟了起来。他知道绝非如此，接下来只会有一堆严肃的屁话要来。但是，理所当然的，及川必会让步。只要他们一说出“这对球队很重要”这句咒语，他就会对一切事情认真。

“说。”及川说，而岩泉除了骂骂咧咧地重新坐起身外别无选择。

“是这样的。”松川开始了：“你和岩泉……你俩有点失控了。我的意思是，我们真的为你们感到高兴；你们俩这么喜欢对方、喜欢得根本没办法把自己的手从对方身上移开是件很美好的事儿。但你们得克制一下自己，别在公共场合里秀恩爱了。”

看吧。岩泉就他妈知道会是这样。

另一边，及川皱眉道：

“什么？”

“是这样……我们相当感激你俩关系好这事儿，但你俩看起来就像一对夫妻。”花卷澄清道：“而整支球队现在都觉得你俩像是我们的父母之类的。”

“但你们有没有见过自己的父母在你面前亲热？”松川严肃地摇了摇头：“这可不好玩，兄弟。这真的不好玩。”

“我们……我们并没有在大家面前亲热啊！”及川抗议道。

“你们完全可以顺便亲热一下的。”花卷耸耸肩：“你们俩天天一起上学，一起回家，你们说话的时候就像老夫老妻，你们还经常和对方有身体接触，说真的，要是有一天你俩手牵手出现在我们面前，我们也一点都不惊讶。”

“你就 _放屁_ 吧！”岩泉咆哮道。

“冷静点，大老虎。”松川举起双手做出投降的姿势。“我们只是想说，这种已婚父母氛围真的刺激到大家了。我们必须得为此做点什么。”

“不会吧！所有人都觉得我和小岩结婚了？”他短暂地停了一小会儿后：“我是妈妈还是爸爸？”

“ _喂，混账川！_ ”

“嗷，嗷， _嗷嗷嗷_ ——天啊，冷静点，小岩！”他撅起嘴：“无所谓啦，朋友们。这仅仅是因为我和小岩都太过熟悉对方而已，OK？如果这事儿让大家都这么烦心，那我们就做出点改变。”

岩泉很想揍他们，但他没有，而让及川来处理这件事。天知道，及川比岩泉更有耐心。但他俩早该知道，当松川和花卷站在同一边时，可没法如此简单就摆脱当下此困境。

“这才是团队精神，队长。”花卷开始了：“不过……我们希望能得到一点点保证。”

“这就是为什么我们……”松川起身，从一个架子上拿起一个玻璃罐子：“给你们买了这个。”

这是一个简简单单的金属盖儿罐子，和岩泉的妈妈放在家里的许多罐子一样。它并不属于部活室，直到松川像展示什么奖品一样展示它之前，他都没意识到那还摆着个罐子。岩泉并不想知道那个罐子究竟是用来干啥的，也不想知道为什么松川和花卷会认为一个罐子就能解决他们的任何问题。他唯一想做就是躺下来，然后睡一会儿，真的。但及川，那个容易上当的傻缺，一定要问一句：

“那东西是干什么用的？”

“我真高兴你问了，队长。这个叫……公开场合狂秀恩爱罐。简短点说，叫虐狗罐。”

“虐狗罐。”及川和岩泉同时复读了一遍，不敢置信。

“然后，无论何时只要你们俩干了什么可能破坏我们队里小孩的纯洁的事儿，你们就得往罐子里放钱。举个例，像是100円。”

“对，而且我们都同意了，等训练结束后，大家一起拿着这些钱去什么好吃的地方买晚餐吃。”

岩泉几乎要对他们说一句快吃鸡巴去——之类的他平常绝对不会轻易说出来的骂人话，平常是指自己并没有这么缺觉，或是自己真听明白花卷和松川究竟在说什么的时候——因为……讲真？虐狗？他和及川？这他妈究竟是什么意思？——然而及川的反应更快。他漂亮的脸蛋皱了起来，问道：

“你说的‘我们同意’是什么意思？是整个球队吗？什么时候？怎么回事？”这句话的潜台词是：“ _什么时候我自己的球队开始一块儿对付起我了？_ ”岩泉不用好好睡一觉都能听出来这事让及川有点恼火。他最讨厌的一件事就是自己的什么东西开始失去控制。

“好吧，这不是什么 _难事_ 。我和松川起的头，然后我们去问了问二年生。”

“矢巾那时说‘当然可，有何不可？’而京谷咕哝了点啥。我们就当他那是同意了。”

“渡是觉得这实在太他妈好笑了，所以他也同意了。”

“不过，我们确实没问一年生的意见，因为他们就是我们想保护的小孩。”

“这是因为我们知道金田一绝对不会做任何让你们俩不高兴的事。”

“而且说真的，国见看着有点吓人。你们见过他那样子吗？那孩子让我有点怕怕的。”

“所以。”岩泉打断了他们。“长话短说，你们这帮人希望我们俩在每次做出让你们随意裁定为不适合朋友做的事时，都往那个白痴罐子里投100円。”

“正是！你能听明白真让人开心。”

“这 _他妈的_ ——”

“可以。”及川打断了他。

“等等，什么？”岩泉怒视着他最好的朋友：“告诉我我疯了， _垃圾川_ ，因为我能发誓我刚刚听见你答应了他们的鬼扯？”

“啊，来嘛，小岩。我们才没那么经常做让人尴尬的事呢，我们要证明这一点。”

然后岩泉把脸埋进了自己的手心，因为这就是及川本川。他绝不会做任何让队伍不高兴的事，更不会在挑战面前退缩。要是整支队伍联合起来提出什么要求，他当然会答应。该死，就算只有一个队员提出要求，他也会尽最大努力实现对方的愿望。及川喜欢让他的队友们满意，所以只要不会伤害其他队员，他当然会答应任何破事。

“还有，要是我们俩看起来太过亲密……好吧，那仅仅是因为我们从很小就互相认识了。”及川保证道：“这没什么大不了的。我们接受你们的要求。你们永远都用不到那个罐子的。”

“你会为此深深后悔的，及川。”岩泉皱起了眉。

“不，我才不会呢！我向你们保证，我会为了队伍按照你们的要求来做，这轻而易举。别担心，小岩。”

没人出声回答他，但松川和花卷脸上沾沾自喜的笑容已经说明了一切。

再过不到四小时，这罐子就能拿去用了。

* * *

及川很担心岩泉。他才是那个一直叮嘱及川要好好照顾自己的人，但现在的岩泉可不是个好榜样。

他们刚刚的训练非常棒，及川简直不能更满意自己的球队了。他们所有人都有了相当棒的成长。他们总是配合得默契十足，好像一台严丝合缝的机器。金田一越来越有自信了，国见的发球也越发精准，渡的防守变得更强了，就连京谷都慢慢和大家搞好了关系——这得感谢他和矢巾之间好像建立起的某种联系。当然，还有岩泉，这个魔鬼王牌。他的扣球是最精炼有力的，每每局势焦灼时，及川总是能仰仗他。作为队长，他为球队里每一个成员感到骄傲，尤其是他的王牌。

而作为朋友，他知道有什么不太对劲，尽管岩泉在打排球时的表现一点也没有下降，但就是有什么不对劲。他的眼睛下有了黑眼圈，整条上学路上一直在打哈欠，及川还非常确信自己看见他朋友似乎在洗澡时半梦半醒。谁能在那种情况下睡着啊？当然是睡眠不足的人。

大家都在换衣服准备回家，岩泉是最后一个淋完浴的人。在他懒洋洋地穿衣服时，及川一直盯着他，心里感觉很不舒服。这不仅是因为他没法把目光从岩泉的肌肉上移开——这是什么感觉？是嫉妒吗？他是因为岩泉肌肉发达所以在嫉妒吗？——还因为岩泉从来不会表现出懒散。天，他们应该叫他耐力队长的。如果岩泉看起来一副懒散的样子，那就不是真的懒散。那是精疲力竭。

“小岩，你看起来比平时还要糟糕。就像从普通的猩猩变成了垂死的猩猩。”

“及川。”岩泉温和地答道：“你他妈要是再不闭嘴我就把这双运动鞋塞进你嗓子里。”

及川笑了笑，稍微松了一口气。如果他还能这么愤怒的回话，说明他的状态应该没那么糟糕。不管怎么说，要失去了天生的愤怒才真的让人担心。

“为什么你每次都这么暴躁啊，小岩？我是你的队长，我是为你好才关心你的。”

岩泉皱着眉头怒视着他，及川突然发现岩泉的脸上红通通的一片。并不是那种岩泉要把及川暴揍一顿时脸上因愤怒浮现的红，而是一种均匀覆盖在岩泉皮肤上的深粉色。他发烧了吗？

“小岩，过来下。”

及川一只手轻柔地捧住岩泉的脸，倾身靠近，让两人的额头碰到一起。岩泉一点儿也没后退，他实在是太习惯及川与他的近距离了。他反而挑起一边眉毛问道:

“怎么？”

“我·的·天。”一个声音从房间那边传了过来。是花卷。“你们俩在干什么？”

及川转过身子，皱起眉头。花卷的语气好像他刚刚目睹了一场惊天大丑闻，然后，队长发现，队里的其他人都直直地站着，肆无忌惮地盯着他们看——好吧，除了金田一，他正拼了命想把自己那张通红的脸藏到储物柜门后面，假装自己并没有从眼角偷看。

“我想小岩可能在发烧。”及川用平静的语气解释起来，仍然没搞懂大家这种反应究竟是怎么回事。

“那你为什么觉得自己有必要用那种方式测量他的体温？”松川叹了口气，摇了摇头，好像及川让他很失望。“往罐子里放钱，及川。”

他试图抗议，但松川和花卷就算在球场外也一样步调一致：

“什么？我只是在量——”

"你向我们保证过的，队长。"

“但是小岩——”

“没穿衣服，所以你不该靠他这么近。”

”你们到底有没有在听——”

“队长。罐子。”

及川立刻把目光转向岩泉，岩泉紧皱着眉，表情好像刚闻到了什么臭烘烘的东西，但这次岩泉并没有挺他，仅是耸了耸肩。

“我说过你会后悔让这对哼哈二将为所欲为的。你就不该向他们保证什么。”

他呻吟起来，因为他知道如果岩泉不挺他，他就没法同时搞定花卷松川两人。及川违背了自己的本心，在每一个青叶城西排球运动员的监视下，从背包里掏出一枚旧硬币，“砰”地一声扔进了罐子里——做完后，每个人回过头开始做自己的事情，及川嗤了一声，简直没法相信刚刚发生的事儿。

岩泉只穿上衬衫、抓起背包，好像对刚才发生的事一点都不惊讶——或者只是因为他实在累到没法表达，毕竟及川还是没排除他发烧的可能性——然后他挥挥手，告别了他们的队友，然后跟在噘着嘴的及川后面一起出了学校。

“又怎么了，及川？”岩泉叹了口气。

“难道你就不为他们逼我往罐子里放钱这事震惊吗？”

“呃，不？他们已经和我们说过他们要这么干了，你还在生气什么？”

嗯，问得好。及川自己也不知道为什么他会这么烦恼。老天爷啊，那仅仅是100円而已啊。他以前面对这种情况时可耐心得多。也许是因为他们并没有认真对待岩泉的发烧（的可能性）？却为及川认真对待这件事而指责他？好像不太对。是因为他们觉得他随意触碰岩泉很奇怪？好像是这样？及川是个很有社交观念的人，所以他很明白个人空间这回事，但是当他在岩泉面前时这些界限似乎不怎么重要了。可有些人——是说他的队友们！——却希望他能和他最好的朋友保持距离……他也想不明白了，所以他就和岩泉说了自己能想到的第一件事：

“我以为他们不是认真的。我就是……以为他们不知道从哪找到那个罐子后，就把那当成了一个整人的好点子，然后就和平常一样整人罢了。”

"你现在该知道了吧，松川和花卷可是在相当认真地整人。"

“小岩，你就没在帮我。”

“你也不告诉我你到底在烦什么，所以我想我们扯平了。”

及川又噘起了嘴。虽然他无数次为岩泉是他最好的朋友这件事欢欣鼓舞，可有时候他却觉得，要是岩泉没那么了解他就好了。他们沉默着走过了两个街区，途中及川一直整理着他的思绪，最终说出了自己的想法:

“你觉得那很怪吗？就是我之前随意碰你那事？”

沉默又持续了一会，不过这一回显然是岩泉一直在梳理自己的想法。及川盯着他的朋友，等着一个回答，可岩泉还是继续思索着、直视前方，这让及川的心中生出了些许恐惧。他焦灼地继续等待，因为不管岩泉有没有回答他的问题，光是和岩泉聊聊天都能让他放松一点。他们又走过了整整一个街区，然后王牌终于开口了：

“不知道。”说完后他耸了耸肩。“我们这么习惯对方是因为我们大概从婴儿时就是朋友了。也许是有点儿怪吧，我想。”

而这是及川有记忆以来第一次，和岩泉聊完天后感觉自己更不安了。

* * *

岩泉再也不想交任何朋友了。

他想知道是不是所有人的朋友都是这个样子的，还是说只有他中了头奖，同时交到了及川 _和花卷和松川_ 。也许这些小畜生们都明白岩泉比往常更没防备，天知道睡眠不足正撕裂着他的神经，长久以来自己能否上得了理想中的大学的焦虑感也掺了一脚。他甚至没法把那帮在整个虐狗罐事件中表现得如此混账的家伙们暴揍一顿。

岩泉本认为自己早已习惯了花卷和松川的恶作剧，但是，老天啊，那罐子的事儿真的让他神经紧张。他知道这个结果不是故意的。虽然那对活跃过头二人组演的小品真的很烦人，但他们绝不会故意在岩泉身上施加压力。毕竟，他们是朋友，而朋友之间不会给对方施加（太多）压力。而且他们知道，要是他们做得太过分的话，岩泉会狠狠地把他们揍死又打活——不过这不是重点！重点是：岩泉没法不去想，原来他的朋友们都觉得他和及川做的事儿是朋友之间不该做的。

怎么说……他们之间也没那么糟糕啊。不是吗？

假如不是因为他们带来那个罐子的第二天、那个星期六的训练中发生的事的话，岩泉本可以把这整件事都当成松花整蛊工厂中的又一件破事，把它抛在脑后。那天他们决定到室外慢跑，因为天气看起来相当好。但其实天气一·点·都·不·好。回学校后他们每个人都热成狗了，然后岩泉就很不幸地评价了一句“真是火辣辣的”，导致及川该死的糟糕地边对着岩泉伸展着胳膊边回答了句“太他妈火辣了”。

没错，岩泉是看着及川傻乎乎的动作笑了笑，但这不是重点。

重点是，矢巾带着一副和他每次必须要向京谷解释某些显而易见的事情时完全一致的耐心笑容，温和地说道：“及川学长，请不要在整个队伍前和岩泉学长调情。”

而事情就是这样。岩泉和及川甚至没时间从——不是其他人，而是他们最理性的队员之一，矢巾！——指控他们调情的言论中恢复过来——因为松川和花卷已经像一对秃鹫一样俯视着他们，泼起了冷水，说什么“调情也是虐狗”，说什么“岩泉和及川应该把事儿处理好的”，还说什么“他们真该好好思考一下他们作为一个团队的专业性了”。

他们甚至都不是一支专业球队！

他们只是些17岁的排球少年，为什么他们非得思考他们的专业性？

知道吗？滚他妈的专业。才对。

最后，为了让花卷和松川闭嘴，他们两人都把硬币丢进了罐子里。渡在后面说着“哦，你们真在搞那个罐子的事啊？”证明花卷松川确实在这事上征求过别人的意见。

岩泉怀念起他不是被整的人的日子了。过去是他们三个——花卷、松川和他——一起联手整及川——并保护及川免受他人可能的欺负，毕竟他们队长只有他们三人能欺负。

所有这些事（当然还有缺觉）让岩泉在周一的上学路上比平时更安静。及川走在他旁边，就和往常一样，但他似乎知道岩泉现在没心情聊天，所以他只是按照平时的步调走着，轻轻哼着歌，但没和岩泉说话。

等他们到学校的时候，岩泉已经放弃去弄清楚为什么他对罐子的事这么烦恼了，现在他开始试图说服自己他只是反应过度了，好像承认了就能让烦恼消失。他沉默着走向部活室，催眠一样不停默念着罐子只是个愚蠢的恶作剧，队伍并没有真的对他和及川的关系感到不适……

他们没有。

对吧？

一声轻轻的呻吟让他回过神来，接着他才发现他们俩是最早到的，而他身上已经换好了训练服，及川也是。他已经想不起来自己刚刚怎么换的衣服了，是他身体自动换上的。然而，他还没来得及细思新发现的自己不用集中注意就能做事情的能力，因为刚刚他听到的呻吟声是及川发出的，而那可能只意味着：疼痛。

“怎么了？”他问道，仔细审视着及川的脸，以防他撒谎。

“不造。”及川试伸了伸自己的手臂，接着又呻吟了一声。“我觉得有一点可能是因为我昨天训练得稍微有点过头了导致现在全身酸痛。”

“这，”岩泉皱着眉：“是因为你没好好伸展！天啊，你就总得过度训练，是吗？过来，我帮你。”

及川撅起嘴，但还是配合了。岩泉小心翼翼地向后撑起他朋友的两只胳膊，让他再度呻吟起来。岩泉觉得他简直就是个小屁孩。肌肉酸痛的痛感才没那么严重，尤其是对他们这些早就习惯了的人来说。如果仔细想想的话，这是一种令人愉快的痛楚，所以完全没理由叫这么大声的，真的。

“轻点，小岩……”及川哀叹道，“你简直是个畜生。”

“首先，如果你好好伸展了，就不会受这么多苦。”

"阿哈~！这也太过分了！你帮我我才能舒服点，OK？还有…… _啊_ ，小岩，轻点。"

“拜托，别跟个小孩似的。”但他还是稍稍放松了一点。

接下来，及川不停丢脸的大声呻吟、小声咒骂，让岩泉相当不耐烦。就在他们结束的时候，门被砰地一声打开了。

“ _岩泉，及川，我靠啊！_ ”

他们来了。那些害虫。花卷和松川走进了房间，紧跟着表情相当无聊的国见和一脸暴躁的京谷。从表情判断，他们要么就要扔炸弹，要么就要搞另一个罐子事件。岩泉可以用他副队长的位置打赌一定是后者，他已经恼火地呻吟起来：

“ _这次_ 又怎么了？”

“罐子。你们俩都要给。双倍罐子。”松川愤怒地摇了摇头，夸张得甚至有些滑稽——假如不是很让人火大的话。

“你要我们把钱放到你的罐子里……”及川皱着眉头说：“可到底是因为什么？事实上我们只是在为早上的训练做伸展！”

“伸展。”花卷重复着，也摇了摇头：“现在的人们这么叫它？告诉你吧，及川君，当我们到这的时候，我们发现外面的国见君正在为要不要进部活室而犹豫。这个部活室属于你们，同样也属于他，毕竟他是排球部的一员。但他并没有马上进去。能告诉他们为什么吗，国见？”

“嗯……前辈，我只停了，大概，五秒的样子。”

“这五秒钟非常重要，国见，告诉他们。”

“好吧……”国见叹了口气，移开了目光。“那是因为我听到了及川学长的声音，我想我……会打扰。”

“打扰……？”

“长话短说，国见正要进门的时候听见了及川的呻吟。”

岩泉被自己的口水呛住了，及川的脸变得比西红柿还红，京谷拒绝抬起头，甚至连国见的脸都有点红。只有那对魔鬼二人组看起来没有受到一丁点影响，好像他们对毁掉朋友的生活的决心太过强硬，以至于他们不会为一点小事烦恼，比如一句绝不恰当的暗示。事实上，花卷的手放在了国见的肩膀上，像个充满保护欲的家长，然后对及川说道：

“就在一年生的面前，我真不敢相信你。”

“闭嘴，阿卷！”及川大声叫到，他那张漂亮的脸依旧红通通的，脸颊上有愤怒的红斑。假如他们不是处在这么个尴尬的状态里的话，岩泉会觉得看见及川脸红成那样有点开心。“明明你才是那个说自己害怕国见的人，你这个该死的小人！”

现在似乎是及川恼怒到想通过揭露他们隐藏的恐惧来报复花卷和松川。然而及川很不幸，他们唯一的反应就是皱了皱眉。甚至国见都看起来没什么反应。岩泉不知道究竟什么事才会让国见动摇。他只是抬起头看向花卷。

“你害怕我吗，前辈？”

“稍微有点，但这只是因为我对你有很高的期望。”花卷轻轻地抚摸着国见的头发。“我把你看作是我的继承人。你将是第二个花卷，懂吗，国见君？”

“完全不懂。”

“好孩子，我真为你骄傲。”

然后一直没说话、安静得让人忘记他的存在的京谷，已经懒得继续看这些蠢货演小品了，于是他走上前，把那个臭名昭著的虐狗罐从架子上拿了下来，放在及川面前，等着他放钱进去。及川看起来甚至都不再生气了，他看起来只是……累了。

“连你也是，小狂犬？就连你也站在他们那边？”及川撅着嘴。然而京谷一动不动，他痛苦地继续道：“你就是在嫉妒，因为你也想和小岩一起做伸展，不是吗？”

“讲黄段子。还问一个后辈要不要3P。”松川喊道：“三倍，及川。”

“我并没有说要3P，我的天啊！”

岩泉已经彻底倦了面前这些破事。青城排球部的三年级生就像三个小孩一样吵个不停，而他呻吟着，把脸埋在手心里。他没力气去阻止他们，所以他只是站在那，甚至在国见拍着他的肩膀低声说“抱歉，岩泉前辈”时也懒得回答。他想知道他们的对手究竟为什么会相信他们是支好队伍，因为就在当下，他只想要把他们每一个人都杀死的力量。

* * *

及川的父母终于休假了，他们打算去乡下旅行一番。及川很不喜欢一个人待在家里，他本可以去他姐姐家住的。她老公挺喜欢他，他外甥也不介意把自己的房间和及川分享几天。然而，及川打算叫岩泉去他家过夜、陪着他直到他父母回家。当时，这事好像和去他姐家住一样合乎逻辑。及川的家人轻易就同意了，而岩泉的父母同样也不觉得这种事有什么奇怪。

然而，自从知道虐狗罐后，及川就开始重新评估他们之间的友情了。

并不是说他不喜欢和岩泉在一起的感觉。当然不是。他相当喜欢岩泉——但丝毫没有大声说出来的冲动，所以这不算虐狗谢谢谢谢——而且他很珍惜他们之间的友谊。他不觉得自己有必要和岩泉之外的什么人保持这么亲密的关系，而且，就算岩泉有些时候说话有点刻薄，但他也喜欢及川，而且看上去并没有为他们现在的亲密困扰。

他们之间的友情真有那么奇怪吗？及川沉默着，回家的路上一直沉浸在自己的思绪中。等他们到了家，他才意识到岩泉这一路上都很安静。他不知道，他的朋友是在烦恼和他一样的事，还是说他只是太累了，而这两种选择都会让及川更加心忧。

“小岩，你看起来好糟糕。”

“嗯，而你看起来特别蠢，但是你也没见我刻意说过，不是吗?”

“过分！”及川哀鸣着，尽管岩泉依旧刻薄的事实让他轻松了一点。“不过说真的，阿一，你看上去好像要昏过去了一样。”

他们友情的另一个特殊之处——真幸运花卷和松川不知道——是他们确实会互相称呼对方的名字，但只有两人单独在一起的时候。当然，也没人细思过这件事，他只是觉得这么做很自然……直到现在。

两人把包放到了及川的房间，他摇了摇头，暂时把自己的思绪甩开，因为他现在得照顾岩泉：

“究竟怎么了？你最近学习刻苦得过头了。你成绩有那么差？”

“没那么差。”岩泉咕哝着，拒绝直视及川的双眼。“只是……我得确保成绩能让我上大学，懂？”

“好吧。”及川干巴巴地回答道，对这个答案不太满意。他不觉得岩泉在说谎，但也不觉得他说了全部真相。“好吧，那我们今天休息一下，好吗？有部电影我想看，我想你和我一起看。还有，今天我来做饭。”

“我靠不行！你在厨房里完全就是个废物，你会把房子烧了。”

“我不会的！拜托，阿一，要是你来做饭你会更累的，然后你就会在电影途中睡着的，我要你看完它，否则就没有一起看的意义了！”

现在他只是在找借口而已。一般都是岩泉在照顾及川。他用他那种直截了当、非常粗鲁的方式去照顾及川，而且做得相当好。现在轮到及川来照顾人时，他必须得做得更巧妙，否则岩泉根本不会接受。他不得不用自私的要求来掩饰自己的担忧，来引诱岩泉做对他最有利的事。因为抛开抱怨和过分的外号以及其他一切不谈，岩泉总是尽其所能让及川开心。

……直到现在他客观地思考了这件事后，才意识到这个真到不能再真的事实，而他在这个信息量面前手足无措。

“OK，那我们叫外卖吧。”岩泉屈服了。他能这么容易接受肯定是因为他实在太累了。“你先去洗澡。我会点个披萨什么的。”

“同意。不过你先去洗，小岩，我还有事要做。”

“随便你。不过答应我，你真的会叫外卖，而不是去试着做饭。”

“哦我的天，对我有点信任吧！我们说好了要叫披萨，我就会叫披萨的！”

岩泉翻了个白眼，但还是没说任何嘲讽就进了浴室。及川只能把这件事当做是自己的胜利。他做了自己所承诺的，而且，因为感觉今天的自己格外高尚，他甚至点了岩泉最爱吃的。他把客厅里的一切都收拾好，这样岩泉就不必做任何事：他把一条毯子拿到了沙发上，把垫子摆成了最舒服的形式，然后在电视频道里搜索起来，祈祷着能有一部外星人的电影。幸运的是，他最爱的科幻频道永远不会让他失望。下一部电影半小时后开始，而它如此不为人知，甚至连及川都没有听说过它。完美。

半小时后，他洗完澡，焕然一新，走进客厅，而比萨已经在茶几上等着他了。岩泉也在那儿，舒服地坐在沙发上，手拿一本教科书。及川叹了口气，把书从他手里抽走了。

“电影就要开始了，小岩，我需要你集中注意力。”

“我已经恨这部电影了。”

“你当然恨。现在开始看吧，我需要一会儿能有人跟我聊聊它。”

岩泉呻吟着，但他又一次按照及川的愿望做了。电影开始时，他们无声地吃着东西，而且，由于岩泉终于放松下来了，及川用毯子裹上了自己肩膀，准备好享受电影了。

电影的开场相当标准：一个聪明的科学家注意到了一个奇怪的星相预言，并试图警告当局这件事，但没人认真对待他说的话，因为他父亲过去犯下的错误——他的父亲在几年前悲惨神秘地自杀了，在那之前他也是一个科学家。人人都嘲笑他，但他那为政府工作的漂亮又聪明的前女友，决定和他谈谈，希望能说服他让他放弃阴谋论。剧情一如往常。

然而在电影的主角第一次登场的时候。那个外星人。对于这么一部没多少人知道的电影而言，它的特效真的极度……逼真。那外星人看起来几乎不像电脑合成的。事实上，在外星人着陆时，正好有一个啦啦队长正和她的男朋友在那附近闲逛，而当那外星人抓住大声尖叫着的啦啦队长时，及川感觉自己不得不放下他手里那片的披萨，因为—— _哦老天这部电影里怎么会有这么多血，这种场面能做得这么真实吗_ ——岩泉清了清嗓子。

“这部……特效确实做得很真实。”

“我就说吧。”及川不安地笑道：“超级、超级棒的一部—— _哦我勒个大擦擦擦！_ ”

看起来，那些外星人不仅有强大的能力、严重的暴力倾向，还有在人们睡觉时潜入他们的意识的能力。现在，他们不仅会杀掉每一个发现他们的人类，还会进入人类的梦境，探索其最强烈的恐惧，削弱其精神。而一旦人类的精神被削弱到一定程度，他们就会控制人类的身体。 _谁想出来的？_

“嗯……嗨、嗨阿一，你不冷吗？我，呃，我可以和你分享我的毯子，如果你冷的话。”

“冷……？你在说什……？”屏幕上，之前一直在她自己的思维迷宫中挣扎的女孩，终于遇到了要附身她的外星人。她惊恐的尖叫让他们两人都吓了一跳，岩泉赶紧拉开了及川的毯子。“没错！冷！超冷。一起盖毯子真是个好主意。”

但即使他们两人都蜷缩在毯子下面——这比单纯地坐在那、毫无防备地面对外星人感觉更有安全感——这部电影还在继续。那些血腥暴力的场景真是做得出奇的好，说真的，及川怎么以前从来没听说过这部电影？一切都如此逼真，情节发展如此可信，他都几乎没法说服自己这不是真的了。他很久都没看过这么精彩的外星人电影了。但很可惜这仅仅只是一部电影而已。只是一部电影。全都不是真的。只是 _CG特效、化妆和巨他妈多的假血，但是为什么这些演员的演技都这么好？为什么他们所有人都看起来那么恐慌，好像他们真正处在危险中？_

又一次jump scare场面，及川身体向后猛缩着，而岩泉猛吸了一口气，接着小声地咒骂起来。沙发上的男孩们迅速靠在一起，直到两人之间没有一点空隙，毯子在肩膀上裹得紧紧的，好像它是个反外星人护盾——或者是某种在他们需要逃跑时很难挣脱开的东西，但还是让我们坚持这是一副护盾的想法吧。

几次死亡，咒骂，猛缩和两回打架后——因为岩泉把遥控器掉在了地上而及川拒绝起身捡起它所以他们花了几分钟时间打对方直到岩泉自己捡了它——电影终于要结束了。那位才华横溢的科学家找到了一个摆脱外星人的办法，他美貌可人的前女友意识到自己依旧爱着他，剩余的人类终于安全了。好到令人不敢相信……然后片尾的演职人员表被打断了，屏幕上的洞穴里还藏着一只生物，一个还没被科学家的生物武器杀死的生物。它有抵抗力……而且它正在繁殖。

这部电影终于结束了。

“真是……太棒了！”及川的评论声调比平时更高。

“对，真的。”岩泉把电视关了。

他们沉默了一会儿。

“我们应该去睡觉了，对吧？”

“对。得早起晨练。”

他们俩人都一动不动。他们盯着对方足足看了五秒钟，然后同时大喊道：

**_“你去关灯！”_**

“哎呀，哎呀，阿一怎么这么讲，你在害怕？怕那部电影？哈……”

“你为什么这么问？难道，你怕了？”

他们又互相瞪了对方一会儿。岩泉皱眉的脸确实很可怕，但及川整个人都是由固执构成的，如果有必要，他们可以坐着瞪对方一整晚。既然他们两人都不让步，那岩泉当然会提出更合理的方案：

“我们可以用石头剪刀布来决定谁去，也可以一起同时去把灯关了。”

及川思考了一会儿。他不喜欢剪刀石头布，因为他讨厌一切由运气决定的东西。他相信在比赛中只有通过努力才能获得胜利。

“我们一起把灯关了吧。”

岩泉认真地点点头，不过仍然皱着眉。两个男孩缓缓起身，把毯子放在身后，一起笨拙又同步地走出客厅。当他们走到电灯开关前时，岩泉注视着他的朋友，等待着。及川严肃地向他点点头，最后岩泉按下了开关。

就在一切变黑的那一刻，他们两人一起冲向楼梯，好似没有明天，手忙脚乱磕磕绊绊，好几次差点摔倒，直到他们终于到了安全的地方：及川的房间。他们砰地一声甩上了门，力道大到墙都在晃，但好像接下来什么都没问题了。

他们放松地喘着气，换上了自己的睡衣，拒绝讨论刚刚他们为了逃避想象而疯狂的冲刺，好像刚刚什么都没发生。他们才不害怕。那就是部电影而已。他们在及川的房间里，安然无恙，毕竟他们甚至检查了两遍窗户有没有锁好、床底和衣柜里有没有东西。在这没什么好害怕的。

然而……在他们躺下后——及川躺在床上，岩泉睡地铺——及川才注意到自己的小腹有一种不太妙的感觉。他捂住脸，发出一声沮丧的呻吟。

_“阿一。”_

“……天，我太不喜欢你这种语气……怎么了？”

“我要尿尿。”

“ _我的天啊！_ 那就去尿啊！谁管你？难道你在害怕？”

“不！我是在想你是不是会害怕！就是我把你一个人留在这儿，让你一个人待在黑暗中，你OK吗？”

及川听见岩泉发出一种垂死的动物的声音，好像他要开始哭了。

“天啊，彻，我真的 _恨死_ 你了！”

* * *

随着夜幕的降临，岩泉对他最好的朋友的恨意越来越强烈。经历过刚刚去卫生间的恐怖冒险之后——一个人在里面上厕所的时候，另一个人不得不在空荡荡的让人毛骨悚然的走廊里等着——他们又一次急匆匆地跑回房间，又一次把所有东西都检查了一遍——显然这里依旧没有受到外星人的威胁——然后他们打算睡觉了。

但要是你看了一部讲邪恶亵渎的生物会溜进你的梦中、撕裂你的灵魂、控制你的身体的电影后，你就很难简简单单睡着了。

这对岩泉来讲尤其痛苦，因为他睡在地铺上。他很习惯打地铺——说实话，那个地铺就是属于他的。每次在及川家过夜的时候他都睡这个——但是今夜，及川的床和地板之间的那片空隙，简直令他不安得有些荒唐。他睡不着。他没法入眠。话说回来谁需要睡觉啊？他不需要。谁在乎他是不是昨天一整晚都在熬夜学习、近一个星期都没有好好休息过？谁在乎？？把外星人带上来。岩泉的睡眠缺乏已经让他十分想和外星人打一架了。

“我睡不着。”及川的嘀咕声微弱得让岩泉几乎没听明白。

“怎么，你害怕了？”

“当然没有！我只是……失眠了而已。我一点也不困。话说你为什么没睡？”

_因为如果我睡着了，一个外星人就会控制我的大脑，在你睡着的时候用我自己的双手杀死你。_ 岩泉当然不可能这么说。他本该对及川说快滚吧快睡觉，但是当他知道自己不是这房间里唯一醒着的人时，他又感到有点点安慰。然后，他一下子来了灵感，他直起身子。

“彻，我睡不着是因为我冷。”

及川也坐了起来，岩泉在黑暗中几乎看不到他的身影，但他完全可以想象及川在回答时的扑克脸：

“你怎么不早说，小岩？你要是冷的话，完全可以上床和我一起睡。床上比地铺暖和多了。”

“对……没办法。毕竟外面太冷了。而且以前我们俩也经常一起睡。”

没人提起，过去他们俩一起睡的时候，两人都是可爱的小孩子，可以轻轻松松地挤在一张床上，没什么奇怪的。而现在他们俩都是高大健壮的少年了，挤在一张床上睡简直不可想象。

这并不会阻止及川掀开自己的毯子，给岩泉腾出一些空间。这也不会阻止岩泉爬上床、躺在及川旁边。这确实不会阻止他们俩在今夜第二次分享毯子，好像这片柔软的织物能保护他们一样。岩泉有点高兴他们决定一起睡了，因为和及川离得这么近让他有种安全感。

为什么事情会发展到这个地步？要是他们的队友能看见他们现在的样子，肯定会逼他们在罐子里放好多钱。

“嗨，你听见了吗？”

“没听见。你这是想象力在作怪。快睡。”

这张床对他们两人实在太小了，所以他们依偎在了一起。他们靠得非常近，岩泉甚至能听见及川安稳的呼吸声。他打赌，要是房间里没这么黑，他甚至能轻松数一遍及川的睫毛，他们肯定离得过于近了。过去他们还是小孩的时候，他就和及川睡一张床了，可为什么事情在他们长大后就变得如此不一样了呢？他不知该如何处理他自己的感情。那是一种又不安、又充满安全感的奇怪感觉，他甚至不知道该怎么命名。

还有，为什么及川会在这个特定的日子选择看一部巨他妈吓人、吓得连岩泉都没法睡的电影呢？操，现在他该干什么啊？认真地思考下他担忧的事情吗？不了吧！

“阿一……你还醒着吗？”

他想用响亮的鼾声回答他，但不仅是因为及川会立刻识破他的谎言，他也感觉松了口气——至少在外星人面前——他知道了及川也是醒着的。无视他就太自私、太残忍了。岩泉永远不会刻意对他最好的朋友残忍。

“醒着。”

“天啊，事情为什么会变成这样？”及川呜咽着，把头埋进了枕头里，他那愚蠢的头发擦的岩泉鼻子痒。“我还以为你看完电影后就能睡个好觉呢。”

“你想让我睡觉？”岩泉皱起了眉。

“不是。我的意思是……算了没事。小岩。你快睡吧。我们明天还有训练呢。”

“你也是，白痴。”

及川小小地抱怨了一下，但没有继续回嘴了。

长夜漫漫。他们在床上翻着身，好几次差点掉下床，但还是没掉下去。他们没说话，但岩泉知道及川还醒着。他能感觉到外面的风弄出什么动静及川都会抖一下。他的眼睛很痛，但他那外星人会控制他的大脑然后用他的身体杀掉及川的生动想象已经控制了他。而他的职责就是保证及川活着、身体正常运转——至少在大赛结束之前。

岩泉疲倦的大脑已经让他确信，只要他醒着，他就能在外星人面前有备无患。把外星人带上来！谁会怕啊？岩泉会和每一个外星人都打一架。

最终，由于他的身体实在是疲惫不堪，他睡着了。他不知道他什么时候睡着的，也不知道他是怎么睡着的，他就是（勉强地）清醒了一秒钟，接着突然就睡死了。岩泉没做梦，幸运的是也没有任何梦魇。他就是闭上了自己不断挣扎的眼皮，然后下一件他意识到的事情就是闹钟响了，他的手臂正紧紧搂着及川。鸟儿正在窗外啾鸣，而……

等等。啥？

及川因为讨厌的闹钟声抗议地呻吟起来、睁开了双眼，接着立刻和岩泉的眼睛撞上了。他们互相瞪了对方几秒钟，期间意识到他们现在的睡觉姿势多舒服、他们多容易保持着这个姿势继续睡过去。他们的双腿交缠着，岩泉抱着及川的腰好像要拉着他不让他从床上掉下去，而及川的胳膊也松松地环在他朋友身上。

他们一言不发。他们慢慢地收回缠在对方身上的肢体、躲避着对方的目光。在一片安静中，他们换上了制服。没有一点噪音的，他们走到了厨房、随便吃了点他们能找到的，依然没看向对方。他们在去学校的路上出奇的沉默，因为他们之间没什么可说的。他们就是知道。他们走进了部活室，然后一人往罐子里放了500円。

他们在沉默中达成了协议——再也不提一起睡的事儿。

* * *

及川让岩泉睡在他肩膀上的唯一理由是他实在太过内疚。

他早就知道，岩泉因为学习和训练，已经真的很累了，而他却天真地相信，岩泉会在电影看一半的时候睡着，然后及川就能用公主抱把他抱到床上然后……等等不对。这是要往罐子里丢钱的发展。没有公主抱。及川会把一条毯子盖到他身上，让他在沙发上甜甜地、长长地睡一觉。没有学习，没有对部活的担忧。结果看完电影后不仅岩泉没睡着，连他自己都没睡着，因为—— _谁能想到那破电影会那么吓人？_

长话短说，及川因为自己搞砸了这事心里很难受，所以在午餐休息时间他们聊天时，岩泉突然倒在他肩膀上睡昏过去后，他就让他这么睡着了。因为他很担心自己的朋友，他希望对方能好好休息一下。

这不是因为岩泉的头发闻起来很香。谁会管岩泉有没有洗过澡？没人会管。绝对不是因为岩泉的头枕在他肩窝中的感觉真的超级好。而且他绝对没有什么强烈地想搂住他朋友的肩膀让他保持不动、确保他的头不会从他肩膀上滑下去，并同时能感觉到他身体的温度的冲动。这对朋友之间而言绝对是不必要的。

及川没继续吃剩下的午餐了，他怕自己动了就会惊醒岩泉，但这真的没什么奇怪的，没什么会让他的朋友们对他大喊“罐子！”的事发生。

他想知道，假如他把头靠在岩泉的头上、再小睡一会儿，会不会被算进虐狗罐。

部活室的门开了，面无表情的花卷和松川出现了。三个男孩沉默地打量着对方，在十秒钟内没人说一句话，但及川的心中已经疯狂的慌张起来，因为—— _天啊我心中只有7%是因为我真的很想让小岩好好休息一下，而剩下的93%都是因为我真的觉得小岩的身体贴在我身上的感觉相当棒，而这100%是一个虐狗罐事件，这就是虐狗，我正在拉着一个清白无辜、不省人事的小岩虐狗，这简直是犯罪_ ——

“ _对不起！_ ”他疯狂地小声道：“ _拿我的钱吧，这次我为我和小岩付钱，但你们别吵醒他！_ ”

花卷和松川担忧地看了眼对方——或者说，用了一种 _比他们平时_ 那愚蠢的懒散神情稍微担忧了那么一点的表情。

“我有罪恶感了，好像我是那种抢走他午饭钱的恶霸一样。”松川安静地叹了口气。

“我也是。”花卷仔细地瞧着及川，好像他没在聊他们的朋友，而是在聊一个有趣的经验主体，而此人现在就坐在那儿，正听着他们所说的该死的每一个字。“但你看看他。他真的吓坏了。可能除了我们的欺负外，还有点其他什么事让他吓成了这样。你看他的眼睛。”

“是啊。我们做这一切，最终只是为了能让他们俩能意识到……”

“嘘！你不想告诉他那个答案的。”

“什么答案？”及川眯着眼睛：“你究竟在说什么，阿松？”

“别担心，小朋友。”松川给了他一个如父亲一般的微笑，如果不是因为及川相当了解他的话，那个笑容会相当有说服力。“留着你的钱吧。你们俩今天一整天都是快睡过去的状态，这次我们就放过你。”

“不！你们这些家伙刚刚究竟在……！”然后及川因为岩泉不舒服地动了动而打断了自己。他咬着下唇，等着岩泉终于又一次平静了下来，才怒视着自己的朋友们，愤怒地低声道：“ _你们究竟在说什么？_ ”

“精神食粮，及川先生。”花卷得意地笑着：“你好好想想吧，行吗？现在我们要走了，你们可以好好休息了。”

当他们走出门时，及川真情实感地希望能往他们的脸上跳发球。

* * *

你并不该把你最好的朋友的身体当成一个睡觉的地方。岩泉知道。但尽管如此，他还是情不自禁地觉得躺在及川身上简直舒服极了，他简直是这个宇宙中最好的枕头。别再说什么“衣架彻”了，“枕头彻”才真正牛逼。岩泉本来并没多想，然而他却突然意识到，他绝对不希望及川做别人的枕头。

当你希望你最好的朋友做你一个人的枕头时，你该怎么形容你们的关系？

_天啊_ ，他真的 _累_ 了。

他快打了一百次呵欠，几乎要在他坐着脱鞋的长凳上睡着了。就算他在午饭的时候小睡了一会儿——强调一下，是靠在及川肩上睡的——他还是非常疲倦，他甚至往金田一的脸上直直发了一个球。而那时候他们正站在球场的同一边。他不仅感谢了上帝，还感谢了耶稣和佛陀，现在练习终于结束了，他马上就能回家了。他的队友们聊天和换衣服的声音似乎极度遥远，就算现在他们都在同一个更衣室里。所以岩泉在想他究竟能不能好好走回到家。也许他现在应该躺在地上直接睡一觉。

“呵——呵哈……”及川的话被一个长长的呵欠打断了。他好像和岩泉一样累。“好吧。小岩，你先回家把……我一会还要和其他社团的社长开个会。”

“懂了……”岩泉毫无意识地嘟哝着，揉揉眼睛。“那就，再见……”

“再见……”及川在岩泉打第二个呵欠的时候，咕哝道：“爱你，小岩……”

“嗯……也爱你……”

有人猛抽了一口气。有人大声地关上了储物柜的门，但这之后的沉默无比激烈，连肉体都能感受到。

“ _我的天啊！_ ”花卷毫不体面地高举起双手。“罐子！两倍罐子！ _三倍_ 罐子！你们他妈的怎么能 _这么虐狗？_ ”

“我们——我只是……哦。”及川在意识到刚刚发生了什么后，脸一下涨得通红，整个人卡壳说不出话了。

岩泉眨了一下眼。两下眼。他看见金田一正躲在国见后面，但他整个人看起来都吓坏了。矢巾正把脸埋在手心里，全身抖个不停，不知道是不是在笑还是什么。渡和京谷正大张着嘴盯着他们，而松川正摇着头，好像及川和岩泉是他们整个大家庭里的耻辱。他们并不是。他们只是说了他们爱着对方。

……

等等。什么？什么鬼？他们刚刚……刚刚那到底是怎么回事？

岩泉感到自己的脸在发烫，因为这个世界上，用一句“我缺觉”并不能证明一个成年人（17岁）对他最好的朋友说“我也爱你”的正当性。

……但是，他辩解道，是及川先开始说的。为什么及川要这么说。

“我……我现在没法处理这件事！”及川尖叫着，转身要离开。“我有会要开，我——我得去外太空了！’

然后，他就这样冲出了更衣室。

“哦，看看他。”松川摇摇头。“他刚才在队伍前毁掉了自己的形象。”

“我什么也没看见！”金田一大喊道，声音高的离谱。“我什么也没听见！”

“你当然没有。”国见轻轻拍了拍他的肩。

这时候，岩泉把思绪从他的队友身上转移开了，尤其是因为他知道现在开始花卷和松川就要开始狂风暴雨般地黑他们了。他现在有更多其他事要担心。因为他非常尴尬，没错，但并不是因为他的朋友们都听见了这句话。他一点儿都不在乎他们会说什么，完全不在乎，反正他们总是互相开嘲讽说垃圾话。让他的心跳加速、让他的血液上涌的，是刚刚及川说的话。

岩泉有很多事情要思考。

* * *

及川想低调地死去。而这确实是件大事，因为及川永远都不低调。他是那种下定决心后就会尽全力去实行的人，他是那种要么干大事、要么滚回家的人。然而，他承认，他在全队面前将他爱岩泉脱口而出这事，确实干得有点 _太过_ 大了，而之后他因为太紧张，只好临阵脱逃了。可及川永不临阵脱逃！这事又有什么大不了的？人人都会不小心说错话，就像那次，他姐姐在女仆咖啡厅上班的那段时间，有次妈妈喊她，她不小心说了句“马上就来，主人！”还有那一次，岩泉去他家的时候，不小心说了句“我回来了。”那种事老在发生，不是吗？不是吗？他完全没必要从他朋友身边逃跑的。

他不断地这样告诉自己，几乎没注意会议内容。幸运的是，小翔子，女排队的队长，也在会议现场。之后他可以问她刚刚的会议内容，因为他还是没法集中注意力，就算他无数遍在大脑里重复这没什么、只是个愚蠢的意外、大家都会一笑了之。

而这个借口听起来很蹩脚。

问题在于，假如他平时总是说“我爱你”的话，那这一切都没什么，就像她的姐姐平时叫她的顾客“主人”一样。然而及川彻根本不会随意对别人说“我爱你”！这可不是那种你能漫不经心随口说出来的话，而及川，作为一个无比杰出、无比受欢迎的人，可是一直注意着不要说出那些引起他的粉丝们的误会的话的！为什么他却会直接在所有人面前对岩泉说出这种话？岩泉是他最好的朋友，是及川无比珍惜的人，可说出那种话……

怎么说，就好像是，他一直以来都感受着那种感情，可却从来都不敢用语言承认它，直到这感情变得实在太强烈，他就不小心将其释放了。

……

及川希望在好好睡上一整晚后，这一切会变得更容易理解，但他几乎很确定，他胸口那模糊的感情绝不会如此轻易地平息。当他走出学校时，他很希望能自己一个人回家，但他知道这是不可能。他知道，就像他知道假如只是小小的口误了一下他的心脏绝不可能跳得如此迅速，他知道岩泉会站在校门口等他。他知道岩泉知道他们不能把坦白放在日后在进行，所以他必然会等待。

当及川看见那熟悉的身影正靠在大门上时，他想起岩泉说“ _也爱你_ ”。

“你可真是闲庭信步。”当及川终于走过去的时候，岩泉道。然而，他并没有看着自己的朋友。他一直直视着前方，毫无预兆地动身了。及川跟着他。假如他没有相当好的观察力的话，他可能注意不到岩泉通红的耳尖。

“我给你说过先回家不用等我的，小岩。”

“是，可我不会总按照你说的做。”

_但你会行动。_ 及川这么想着，但他没有说出来。他很久以前就注意到，岩泉总是会用他自己的方式来让及川开心。他有时候是有些苛刻，但这就是他们之间的相处模式。及川并不介意岩泉严厉的爱。

_爱。_

光是想想这个字，及川的肚子里都会翻起筋斗。一种非常强烈的不安感突然被唤醒了：假如及川爱上了岩泉——只是假如——而他承认了这件事……而假如岩泉并没有同样的感受，他会就这样拒绝及川、因为这是该做的事情吗……或者，他会接受及川，只因为这会让及川开心？不……他知道岩泉绝不会对他说谎。可那不是会相当丢脸吗？而且也很痛苦？

“彻。”

及川听见自己的名字后缩了一下，接着想起来现在只有他们两个人在，他们在私底下就这么叫对方，这时候不会有人让他们往一个愚蠢的罐子里放钱。

“怎么？”

“是不是……我的意思是，就是……啊 _该死_ 。”岩泉加快了速度，但彻并没有快步跟上他。他现在看见，岩泉的脖子也一样红的厉害，而他不确定如果他看见岩泉的脸红，他是否还能控制住自己。

“你口才可真好，小岩。慢慢来，好吗？用你那原始人大脑一定很难造出个完整的句子。”及川轻笑道，他想知道小岩会不会从他声音中听出一丁点歇斯底里的迹象。现在嘲笑岩泉可能并不是最好的选择，但这是唯一一个及川知道可以消除他们俩之间愚蠢的紧张感的方法。

“你他妈闭嘴， _垃圾川_ ！”

“现在你说的话因为说过太多遍都用不着过脑子了。”

“彻，我对天发誓……”

“好吧，好吧！你快说出来吧，小岩。”

“算了没事。我已经忘了。”

及川知道，这是在撒谎。也许岩泉害怕谈及这个话题。也许他害怕及川会证实他之前在更衣室说的话正是他的真实感受。也许是他并不知道该如何拒绝及川却又不伤他的心——而岩泉永远，永远都不会故意伤及川的心——所以他正在努力思考一个能温柔地拒绝他的方法——天知道，岩泉完全不懂该如何温柔地做某事。然而，及川对此并无所谓。他知道岩泉是个很有个性的人，假如他刻意地温柔下来，及川会觉得这很奇怪、很膈应。

及川喜欢岩泉之所是岩泉。

他们又沉默地走过了一个街区，岩泉领先两步。及川深吸了一口气。他不会就这么把事情放置着。他本人就是勇敢，他绝不恐惧。他对许多事都很不安，但岩泉绝非其中之一。不管他们之间发生了什么，岩泉永远都是他最好的朋友。

“阿一。”他叫道。

“什么？”

“你……你真的觉得这很怪吗？就是我们俩之间的关系？”

岩泉的快步顿了顿。他回答时，依旧没有回头看及川。

“你呢？”

“我不知道。”及川耸了耸肩。耸耸肩让他感觉不错，就好像把他肩上那些让他窒息的重量稍微抖掉了一点。“他们确实说过，要是你和你最好的朋友没有被人误认为是同性恋的话，那你们其实不算朋友。”

岩泉终于停下脚步，瞪向及川。

“ _谁他妈_ 这么说？”他听起来相当不高兴，导致及川忍不住笑了起来。

“网上的人。”

“我的天啊，彻，你究竟在看什么网站？”

“这不是重点！你在逃避我的问题！”

“我没有！” 他气冲冲的说道，看起来很苦恼，导致及川又有点紧张了。他看着岩泉躲避着他的目光，摸着后颈，做着他紧张时会做的事。“我认为……我认为我们俩并没有伤害任何人。以及，我们得让花卷松川滚开，你懂吗？他们，以及那个蠢罐子。”

这并不是及川所期待的答案。他皱起眉，很困惑。

“你的意思是说阿卷阿松有点过度反应？”

“我的意思是……”岩泉叹了口气，有些恼羞成怒。他的耳朵又变红了。“我们俩可以为所欲为。 _这和他们屁关系没有_ 。”

“所以……”及川吞着口水。他的意思是不是他想象的那个意思……？“你是觉得对最好的朋友而言这很正常……”

“彻。”现在的岩泉简直慌乱极了，及川几乎能确定他的耳朵在冒烟。“我想我们俩现在都知道，在之前我们已经跨越了所谓的 _仅是朋友的界限_ 。”

及川突然极端想盯着自己的鞋子，而不是盯着岩泉。

“现在我们能回家了吗？”岩泉嘶声道。及川不用看就知道他的脸肯定红得像疯了一样。“你总是有那么多事要干，真他妈的烦死了。”

“你——你没必要这么粗鲁！”

及川冲到了岩泉的身边，这样他们就又一次开始朝家的方向走了。没人说一句话，只是在走路时，他们的手自然而然地寻到了对方，他们的手指交缠得如此自然。

“小岩。”

“有屁快放。”

“这是不是说，我们现在要开始随心所欲做我们想做的，再也不用管虐狗规章了？就算在队伍面前？”

“那是当然。”

“就算在金田一面前也是？”

对话短暂地停了停。

“我们随心所欲就行，不过要略过金田一。“

“公平。”


End file.
